A variety of clips exist for holding socks and other clothing articles together, as well as for holding a stack of layers of another item in place, such as a stack of layers created by folding an open end of a food bag to close/seal the bag, among other things. Many of these clips suffer from one or more of the following: being overly complex in terms of number of parts; being flimsy and “cheap;” being effective for only for a subset of the item(s) for which designed (e.g., socks of only a small range of thickness); being difficult to use; and/or having a design that tends to damage the item(s) at issue.